prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
December 12, 2011 Monday Night RAW results
The December 12, 2011 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on December 12, 2011 at Scope Arena in Norfolk, Virginia. Also the 2011 Slammy Awards took place. Summary SmackDown’s Booker T and Hornswoggle kicked off the 2011 Slammys by presenting the award for the “Tell Me I Did NOT Just See That" Moment of the Year to WWE Hall of Famer Jim Ross for his memorable dance moves during the unbearable Michael Cole Challenge. Of course, as soon as Good Ol’ J.R. took the stage to accept his trophy, he was interrupted by Michael Cole. The sniveling announcer attempted to embarrass Ross, as usual, but ended up humiliating himself when Booker T called for the rivals to faceoff in a freestyle rap contest. Not only did J.R rhyme circles around the so-called “Voice of WWE,” but he finished off his big night by nailing the first-ever Ross-a-Roonie in the ring. Moments after Big Show accepted the Holy %&@*#! Moment of the Year Slammy on behalf of himself and The World's Strongest Man for their ring busting brawl at Vengeance, the behemoth faced off with the determined Wade Barrett. Looking to send a message to Randy Orton going into their Tables Match on Sunday, the British thug got himself disqualified by bringing a chair into this bout. In the end, though, he ended up running for his life when The World's Largest Athlete punched his way through Barrett's weapon. Former DX member The Road Dogg made a surprise return to WWE to present the always vocal WWE Champion CM Punk with the Slammy Award for Pipe Bomb of the Year. Accepting the statue alongside a mannequin that looked not unlike a young John Laurinaitis, The Straight Edge Superstar used this opportunity to further embarrass the Interim Raw General Manager by presenting a video package that highlighted the executive's more embarrassing moments. Punk will definitely hear about this in his performance review. The beautiful Kelly Kelly was grateful to receive the Slammy Award for Divalicious Moment of the Year from legendary Diva Lita, but she was less thrilled when Divas Champion Beth Phoenix and Natalya crashed the party and snatched her statue. Not one to back down, Kelly immediately slapped her tormentor across the face and took her Slammy right back. Now that's Divalicious. The Deadman may have won a Slammy Award for kicking out of Triple H’s Tombstone at WrestleMania, but it was The Game who showed up in the ring. Returning to Raw after being put in the hospital by his former friend Kevin Nash, The King of Kings vowed to bring an end to the dangerous Superstar this Sunday at WWE TLC when the two icons meet in a Ladder Match with a sledgehammer hanging above the ring. The WWE Universe has spoken — or should we say tweeted. In a category that could only be won by becoming the first name to trend on Twitter, Zack Ryder proved that he was the king of social media. But in the ring, it was United States Champion Dolph Ziggler who came out on top, pinning Daniel Bryan to win a wild Fatal 4-Way bout. Long Island Iced-Z's post-match Slammy celebration was brief, though, as his WWE TLC opponent immediately crushed him with a Zig Zag. Hobbling to the podium on crutches, an ailing Christian ranted about deserving an award for courageousness before presenting the Game Changer of the Year Slammy to The Rock. The Great One was not on hand to accept the trophy, but his WrestleMania opponent did the honors for him. After criticizing The People’s Champion for not showing up, John Cena said The Rock may have changed the game tonight, but this April in Miami the Cenation leader will change the game forever. Less than a week before he defends his WWE Title against The Miz and Alberto Del Rio in a Tables, Ladders & Chairs Match at WWE TLC, CM Punk teamed with former rival Randy Orton to face his opponents and suffered a vicious beating. Attacked by Wade Barrett during the bout, The Viper chased the thug through the crowd, leaving The Straight Edge Superstar outnumbered by the vicious villains. After Miz pinned Punk, The Mexican Aristocrat and The Awesome One worked together to ruthlessly bash the WWE Champion with a ladder and promised to destroy him completely on Sunday. In a category that included nominees like The Muppets and Hugh Jackman, it was “Jersey Shore” star Snooki who grabbed the Slammy for her surprisingly agile performance in a Six-Person Mixed Tag Team Match at WrestleMania XXVII. The tanned troublemaker accepted her award from Goldust and Vickie Guerrero via satellite and promised the WWE Universe they'll see more of her mischief when “Jersey Shore” returns to MTV for another wild season on January 5. Maybe Jinder Mahal should win a Slammy for “Most Embarrassing Moment of the Night.” Seconds after pontificating in Punjabi towards The Great White, Mahal was kicked into the rafters by Sheamus and left laying in a heap in the middle of the ring. Incapacitated after the brutal beating he received in his tag bout, the WWE Champion was unable to accept the biggest award of the night from presenter Rey Mysterio. Instead, a sneering John Laurinaitis “humbly” did it for him. The executive revealed that Punk couldn't take the stage, but he will be in the ring on Sunday. The Cenation leader had a week to prepare for this showdown with The World's Strongest Man, but there was one Superstar John Cena was not ready to deal with on Raw — Kane. Entering through hellfire and brimstone, The Big Red Monster made a shocking return under a mask and attacked Cena, driving him into the mat with a devastating chokeslam. The demon's motives were unclear, but one thing was sure — hell has come home. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Tyson Kidd defeated Damien Sandow *The Big Show defeated Wade Barrett by DQ (4:00) *Dolph Ziggler (w/ Vickie Guerrero) defeated Cody Rhodes and Daniel Bryan and Zack Ryder in a Fatal Four Way Match (15:21) *Alberto Del Rio & The Miz (w/ Ricardo Rodriguez) defeated CM Punk & Randy Orton (12:39) *John Cena vs. Mark Henry ended in a no contest (8:30) 2011 Slammy Winners Other on-screen talent Image Gallery The Big Show v Wade Barrett RAW_968_Photo_012.jpg RAW_968_Photo_013.jpg RAW_968_Photo_014.jpg RAW_968_Photo_015.jpg RAW_968_Photo_016.jpg RAW_968_Photo_017.jpg RAW_968_Photo_018.jpg RAW_968_Photo_019.jpg RAW_968_Photo_020.jpg RAW_968_Photo_021.jpg RAW_968_Photo_022.jpg RAW_968_Photo_023.jpg RAW_968_Photo_024.jpg RAW_968_Photo_025.jpg RAW_968_Photo_026.jpg Dolph Ziggler v Cody Rhodes v Daniel Bryan v Zack Ryder RAW__968_Photo_043.jpg RAW__968_Photo_044.jpg RAW__968_Photo_045.jpg RAW__968_Photo_046.jpg RAW__968_Photo_047.jpg RAW__968_Photo_048.jpg RAW__968_Photo_049.jpg RAW__968_Photo_050.jpg RAW__968_Photo_051.jpg RAW__968_Photo_052.jpg RAW__968_Photo_053.jpg RAW__968_Photo_057.jpg RAW__968_Photo_059.jpg RAW__968_Photo_061.jpg RAW__968_Photo_062.jpg RAW__968_Photo_054.jpg RAW__968_Photo_055.jpg RAW__968_Photo_056.jpg RAW__968_Photo_058.jpg RAW 968 Photo 060.jpg CM Punk & Randy Orton v The Miz and Alberto Del Rio RAW_968_Photo_068.jpg RAW_968_Photo_069.jpg RAW_968_Photo_070.jpg RAW_968_Photo_071.jpg RAW_968_Photo_072.jpg RAW_968_Photo_073.jpg RAW_968_Photo_074.jpg RAW_968_Photo_075.jpg RAW_968_Photo_076.jpg RAW_968_Photo_077.jpg RAW_968_Photo_078.jpg RAW_968_Photo_079.jpg RAW_968_Photo_080.jpg RAW_968_Photo_081.jpg RAW_968_Photo_082.jpg RAW_968_Photo_083.jpg RAW_968_Photo_084.jpg RAW_968_Photo_085.jpg RAW_968_Photo_086.jpg RAW_968_Photo_087.jpg RAW_968_Photo_088.jpg RAW_968_Photo_089.jpg RAW_968_Photo_090.jpg Mark Henry v John Cena RAW_968_Photo_109.jpg RAW_968_Photo_110.jpg RAW_968_Photo_111.jpg RAW_968_Photo_112.jpg RAW_968_Photo_113.jpg RAW_968_Photo_114.jpg RAW_968_Photo_115.jpg RAW_968_Photo_116.jpg RAW_968_Photo_117.jpg RAW_968_Photo_118.jpg RAW_968_Photo_119.jpg RAW_968_Photo_120.jpg RAW_968_Photo_121.jpg RAW_968_Photo_122.jpg RAW_968_Photo_123.jpg 384970 340837375942906 224139827612662 1471691 51079971 n-1-.jpg RAW_968_Photo_124.jpg RAW_968_Photo_125.jpg 393289 340838472609463 224139827612662 1471710 1291096924 n-1-.jpg RAW_968_Photo_126.jpg RAW_968_Photo_127.jpg RAW_968_Photo_128.jpg RAW_968_Photo_129.jpg RAW_968_Photo_130.jpg RAW_968_Photo_131.jpg RAW_968_Photo_132.jpg RAW_968_Photo_133.jpg 20111212 raw kane5 c-1-.jpg Kane Return Slammy Awards 2011.jpg Slammys Raw 12-12-11 1.jpg Raw 12-12-11 2.jpg Raw 12-12-11 3.jpg Raw 12-12-11 4.jpg Raw 12-12-11 5.jpg Raw 12-12-11 6.jpg Raw 12-12-11 7.jpg Raw 12-12-11 8.jpg Raw 12-12-11 9.jpg See also *Monday Night Raw *The show's venue details External links * Raw #968 results * Raw #968 on WWE Network Category:2011 television events